Fairy Shipper
by cera flava
Summary: Since they took back the title as The Strongest Guild in Fiore after Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail is more popular than ever. Now they have an incredible number of fans that named themselves Fairy Shipper. What would Lucy do when she found out that her fans has been write fanfiction & doujinshi about her? What is Natsu's reaction when he found out smutty stuff about him & Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Everyone! This is my first time to write a fanfic. Moreover, English is not my native language which makes me prone to grammatical error and wrong spelling. So, please don't be harsh to me, minna ^^. I got the inspiration after reading numerous Fairy Tail's fanfiction in this site and thinking what if they read it? I know that NaLu fanfic is so mainstream. But because I really like this pairing, I decide to write this. Feedbacks for this story are welcome. Yoroshiku nee!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Masima. **

"Nee, Levy-chan. I'm really nervous to have my first big interview. Ah.. I wonder what the questions would be. They interviewed you last week didn't they? What they ask you, Levy-chan?" Lucy's staring at her bluenette bestfriend, waiting for her reply.

The bluenette is letting out a year's worth of sighs, "Geez, now their interviews become more and more ridiculous. Their questions become more and more irritating. Last week they ask about my relationship with Gajeel and how it affects my relationship with Jet and Droy. Can you believe that?" Levy pouts her mouth. "Well, it's not that they never ask something about the relationship between Team Shadow Gear though."

"Eh? How did they know that you have a special relationship with Gajeel? Both of you never went together in public, didn't you?" Now Lucy is worried about her interview.

"Lu-chan! What do you mean I have a special relationship with Gajeel?" Levy's blushing. "They just ask me about the S-Class Wizard trial when suddenly they mention that. Where the hell they pick a wrong idea like that!"

Lucy smirks. "Your face must be red when you mention Gajeel's name as your partner. No wonder they notice about it", Lucy tease her bestfriend. Levy's face becomes redder than before.

"Well, just be careful Lu-chan. In case they ask you about Natsu". Levy winks at Lucy, whom blinks her eyes in confusion. " Hey.. Hey.. What is it about Natsu? We're just partner you know."

"Exactly", Levy smile knowingly at her.

~~x~~

The next day, Jason from Weekly Sorcerer has come to Fairy Tail to interview Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy-san, what is your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Woah.. Cool! A very girly color. Cool!"

"What are your measurements?"

"88 59 88."

"Woah. A really nice body! Cool! Cool!"

After several common questions, suddenly Jason ask Lucy, "Lucy-san, do you have a boyfriend?"

Lucy's face becomes red. "No….. But I have a several dates before", she quickly adds.

"Lucy-san. This is the most asked questions from members of Fairy Shipper. They want to know, who will you choose as your boyfriend? Salamander no Natsu or Gray?" Jason's eyes sparkling. Staring hopefully at Lucy.

Lucy's froze. "Ha? What is that about? Me and Natsu or Gray? Fairy Shipper?" Her face becomes as red as Erza's hair.

"Oh.. Don't you know Lucy-san? Since Fairy Tail's dramatic winning in Grand Magic Games, you guys have an incredible number of fans that named themselves Fairy Shipper. Even though the most popular members are Natsu, Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane, a lot of them is your fans too. Cool! Cool! Fairy Tail is so cool!"

"So now I'm popular?" Lucy's gave a seductive looks and set a sexy pose, "I mean I know I'm always popular. But to have a fan club for Fairy Tail, it's flattering." She frowns, " But why they want to know about Me and Natsu or Gray? We're just friend you know."

"Don't you remember Lucy-san? When you were beaten up by Minerva from Sabertooth, both Natsu and Gray catches you when you fall. They clearly think you as a special person, but what about you? Which one of them is your special person? Fairy Shipper wants to know about that. NaLu team and GraLu team has been bickering about it for weeks now. Their competition is cool!"

"Eh, what is NaLu and GraLu? They catch me when I fall because we're nakama. We're supposed to have each other back."

"Lucy-san really doesn't have an idea about your shipper?" Lucy shakes her head.

" A part of the Fairy Shipper likes to search rumors and story about Faily Tail wizards. They even create their own version of stories about you guys, that's called a fanfiction. Apart from fanfiction they also draw illustration about you, that's called fanart, and comics too, which is called doujinshi. They usually make stories, illustration or comic about the pairings in Fairy Tail. For Lucy-san, they like to pair you either with Natsu or Gray. NaLu is abbreviation of Natsu x Lucy while GraLu is Gray x Lucy. Their works are so cool! You must read them someday! It's available in book stores."

Lucy's face becomes redder and redder. "Ww…what?" She stuttered. "So, you said that a part of Fairy Tail fans write stories about me and my guild mate?"

"Yes. And I'm personally ship you and Natsu-san. Cool! Natsu x Lucy is so cool!" Jason said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Huaa… This is really really wrong. First of all, if they're shipping me with Gray, Juvia will kill me!"

"Ah. GraLu team is also bickering with Gruvia team, Lucy-san. Cool!", Jason said. "What is Gruvia?" Lucy asks Jason. "Gray x Juvia". Lucy facefalmed herself.

"What other pairings are there in their fanfictions?" Lucy becomes curious. "Well, they like to ship Galevy (Gajell x Levy. Lucy's smile when she hears Jason mentions her bestfriend name), Jerza (Jellal x Erza. Lucy frowns. Where did they get information about Jellal and Erza?), and many more." Jason stops.

"Lucy-san, you haven't answered my question. Who will you choose as your boyfriend? Natsu-san, right? We heard what he says to you after your fight with Flare. So romantic! Cool!" Jason is staring hopefully at Lucy again.

Lucy closes her eyes. She remembers the day she first met Natsu in Hargeon, their fateful encounter. She's forever in debt to Natsu because he changes her life. How he saves her numerous times. He always catches her when she falls; support her when she's down. Angry for her, cry for her. He's a complete freak, but it doesn't stop her from think that he's so cute.

Yes. She has feelings for his dragon-slayer partner. Although at first, she doesn't want to admit it. Natsu has a carefree and reckless personality. Lucy really respects and like him. But his occasional shameless behavior & ridiculousness makes Lucy never considers him to be her boyfriend before. That is, until that damn Mirajane said that Natsu might be in love with her.

Since Mirajane brought up the possibility that Natsu is in love with her, she began to have weird thought in her head. She starts beautifying Natsu and fantasizing about together with him in her mind. Oh, what a hopeless idiot she is. Of course he's not interested with her! In regards to romance relationship, Natsu is like a child. He never displays any interest to romance. Lucy always has confidence in her good appearance. But why is the boy that she wants the most is really oblivious to her sex appeal? Except that one time when they fight the dragons. Natsu groped her breast. GROPED HER BREAST! What's the meaning of that? But Natsu act as if it doesn't affect him at all.

Lucy is letting out a year's worth of sighs. "You guys really misunderstood my relationship with Natsu, okay. We're just team mate. We're just bestfriend. I think romance is never in Natsu's dictionary. Well, not yet. There's that one time that I thought he asks me to date. It's turn out that he only want me to call one of my celestial spirit to dig out something. So, no. I won't choose either of them as my boyfriend." After that comment, Lucy's doesn't want to answers any question regarding her relationship with Natsu again. And with that, the interview is over.

~~x~

Upon reading the latest edition of Weekly Sorcerer, there's a rampage in Fairy Shipper. Because of his coolness in Grand Magic Games, almost all fanfic writers describe Natsu as a romantic prince charming with a little bit destructive tendency. Moreover, the story about how he uprooted the Magnolia rainbow cherry blossoms for Lucy, which was sick so she couldn't attend the Hanami, is widely spread among the community. Now after Lucy's comment in Weekly Sorcerer, he's described as a dense person who even oblivious to his own feeling.

~~X~~

Lucy couldn't help herself. She's really curious to the fanfictions, illustration and doujinshi about her that she decide to search it in the book store. That's why she's here. With a black wig and glasses so no one would know that she read and buys a book about herself. She's searching and then found one. She start to read:

_"Natsu! Piggyback! Piggyback!" Lucy hug Natsu from behind._

_"No way!"The pink-haired wizard refuses._

_"But I need to go to toilet!" Lucy said with her best persuasive voice. Natsu don't have any choice than to obey her blonde bestfriend._

_"Natsu's back is so warm…" Lucy whispered._

_"Yeah. That's the fire of my anger", Natsu replied._

_"Don't mad at me Natsu. It's your fault for being so irresistible". Lucy said, clearly still under alcohol influence._

_"What?" Natsu stops. "What do you mean Lucy?"_

_"Just take me to the toilet"._

_After she finished her business in the toilet, Natsu take Lucy to her room. He tries to lay her down on her bed. She doesn't know where she got this courage. She decides that it's time to let Natsu know her feeling. Since Natsu is so dense, nothing would be change if she doesn't act now. She put her hands to the back of Natsu's neck and pulls him closer to her._

_"Whoaa.. Lucy. Www..what are you doing?"He stuttered and his feet accidentally slip, sending him now on top of Lucy's body. Natsu is blushing. God, why he has to be so cute? Lucy's heart fluttered. _

_"I love you Natsu". She pulls his head closer to her and put her lips on his lips. Natsu's lips taste so sweet and warm. Then suddenly Natsu kiss her back more deeply, more demanding. After that hot kiss, they both stop to catcth their breath. _

_"I love you too, Lucy." Then Natsu starts kiss her again. This time he kisses her all over._

_….._

Lucy's become so embarrassed. She's practically steaming from imagining what is written in that fanfic. Her cheeks become more and more resembles Erza's hair color after she read several fanfictions. Ow man. How could they know her feelings to Natsu? How could they know that Natsu often come over to her apartment? How could they know that he love her bed and often sleep there? Do they watch or stalk her every day, that Fairy Shipper?

Not only that. She can't believe that Fairy Shipper not only paired her with Natsu or Gray, but also with Loke and Sting. What? Sure, Loke is a really nice gentleman. But his playboy behavior always turns her off. Besides, thinking about the possibility that she had a romantic relationship with her Celestial Spirit send a shudder through her spine. They're a very different being. And why would they ship her with Sting? She shakes her head.

She decide to buy one book with the title 'Flames and Keys: a compilation of Natsu x Lucy fanfiction' when her eyes catch a sight of her name in 17+ comic book section. Why would there's a book about her in the 17+ section? What did they write this time? She comes over to the book shelve and start examining that book. Its title is 'Fire Obsession' and its cover featuring a picture resemble of Natsu and Lucy hugging while smiling. "So it's a comic book? It is what Jason-san called as doujinshi? Well, I'll read it later" She doesn't think much before decided to buy that book too.

It's not taking a long time before Lucy realizes her mistake. The doujinshi that she bought contains so many explicit contents. In that smutty doujinshi, she did so many things with Natsu that she never even dares to imagine.

"Whhoooaaaaaaaa!" She throw that doujinshi to the floor. Her body becomes so hot that she feels her head might be exploded soon. Lucy immediately feels there's something change in her body. She's sexually frustrated. She needs a bath. She needs to cool down herself. Without waste any minute, Lucy goes to her bathroom.

~~x~~

A few minutes later, a familiar pink-haired wizard is step down from Lucy's window. "Lucy?" His eyes are searching for the sight of his bestfriend when suddenly he feels he steps on something. "A book?" Natsu raised one of his eyebrows. He picks the book and checks the cover. It features picture of a lean, muscular young man with black eyes and spiky pink hair hugging a blonde girl with a brown eyes. The two people on the cover suspiciously wear clothes resemble him and Lucy. "Huh? What is this?" Then, he begins to read.

**That's it. Sorry if it's long. What do you think of this chapter? It will be a short fanfic as I planned to end this in chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and to my followers! I hope you'll like this story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Masima. **

Natsu's feeling lonely. His cat-like companion is having an important date at the moment. After many failed attempt to ask Charle out, Happy is finally able to convince her to have a date with him. Of course Natsu is really glad for Happy. But he couldn't help feeling lonely at home on his own. And what's a better idea than to spend time in the place that he deems as his 2nd home?

That's why Natsu here, in his best friend's room. He loves everything about her place. Lucy's bed, Lucy's food, the scenery from Lucy's window, and of course Lucy herself. She can be scary when she's angry, but she has warm personality, smell nice, and Natsu really likes to be with her.

"Lucy?" He called out his partner's name. Huh? There's no response? Maybe she's having a bath? Right at the moment when he's considering whether to just wait in her room or take a peek at her, he steps on something.

"A book?" Natsu raised one of his eyebrows. He picks the book and checks its cover. It features a picture of a lean, muscular young man with black eyes and spiky pink hair hugging a blonde girl with brown eyes. The two people on the cover suspiciously wear clothes resemble him and Lucy. The title is Fire Obsession: Natsu x Lucy doujinshi. "Huh? What is this?" Then, he begins to read.

He doesn't realize it at first. The thought of it never cross his mind. To think that there's somebody out there drawing comic about him, and more importantly, his relationship with his bestfriend. "Wait. What? Is it.. Is it story about me and Lucy?" He's muttering to himself.

_At first, the story seems normal. They go to a difficult mission. After wipe out some monsters, they come home and somehow he end up sleeping on Lucy's bed. When he wakes up, he found his face near Lucy's face. He thinks that Lucy is beautiful and kissed her without thinking. Lucy wakes up and asks him why she kissed him. With flustered voice, Natsu said that he's been in love with her for a long time. Lucy suddenly kissed him passionately while he still lying down on her bed._

_"Natsu, you've been a bad boy". She puts her hand on his cheek and ran her finger down on his chest. Natsu shivers. Suddenly it feels like her personality change. She giggles at Natsu's reaction. "Now, how should I punish you?" Lucy said with a sexy voice and a whip on her right hand. Natsu grinned. With a single move, he catches both of her wrists and makes Lucy lie down on the bed. His body is so close to hers. "I'd like to see you try."He smirked …_

Oh my God! Oh my God! Did I make out with Lucy, in this book? With every page he turns, his face grew redder until it becomes as red as his fire. The continuation of the story is much more unbearable to see. Holy Shit! Natsu's mind became clouded. Staring at the pictures of what he and Lucy do arouse him. And they sure do something really naughty. He can't help to think that if he ever dares to do those things to Lucy in real life, she's gonna kill him. Or worse, it would ruin their friendship and she's going to kick him out from her life. The pink-haired wizard feels like he's going through spontaneous combustion as smokes coming out from his head.

Contrary to popular belief, Natsu is not as innocent as he seems. He has read several eroi magazines before. Oh, yes. He knows what porn is.

It's all started when Gray mocks how Natsu has zero knowledge about woman and sexuality. He then takes revenge on Gray by stealing some of his porn magazines collection and check it out. At that time, he just thinks that it's amusing. Well, woman is never in Natsu's best interest. But there's something slowly changes inside him. He's a perfectly "healthy" young man after all. He began to show his perverted side, particularly after the 7 years time skip. From peeking his female guild mates to groping Lucy's breast.

HE GROPED LUCY'S BREAST. He touches his bestfriend! For God sakes! He never knows that he could be so arouse and can't hold himself back IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE. He can't help it. After sharing a "naked embrace" with Lucy, there's no way he can hold himself back. He's so embarrassed, but manages to pretend that he doesn't have any impure motive by saying that Lucy has become a big pervert instead of him. Fortunately, the battle is a matter of life and death that he can forget about it for a while and focused his attention to the enemies.

Natsu just realize what she means for him after saw future Lucy's death in front of his eyes. He never feels so devastated before. The magnitude can't be compared with what he felt after Lisanna's death. He really scared. Much scared compared to when he saw Erza fused herself with the Lacrima and dying to protect him. He lost his power to go on, just from thinking that Lucy is not there anymore in this world. He's become so strong when he fights for her or when she stays by his side. Is it what they called love?

But Natsu doesn't have the courage to ask her out yet. He doesn't want anything to change, in case Lucy's not interested in him. Not like Lucy in the book on his hand, the real Lucy never pays attention to his bare chest.

Then he saw it. There's another book on Lucy's desk. He comes to check it out. 'Flames and Keys: a compilation of Natsu x Lucy fanfiction'. Hah? What is this?

His train of thought interrupts by Lucy's appearance from the bathroom. Lucy stunned. Normally, she would shout at him and then give him her infamous Lucy Kick. But she just frozen. A blush started creep through her cheek.

"Yo Lucy!" He grinned widely, as if there's nothing wrong. "Now would you explain to me why you have such book in your possession?" He said it while lift up the doujinshi that he just read with his right arm. Lucy feels she should summon Virgo to dig a hole for her, jump into it and never get out.

~x~

Damn it! How could he show up at the most inappropriate time! The last thing that Lucy wants is Natsu found out about the existence of those embarrassing stuffs. Worse, he found it in her room! Now, what should she said to him? Oh, Lucy. You such an idiot! Lucy thought, freaking out and mad at herself.

Lucy glared at Natsu while rapidly approached him, then snatch the book in his right hand.

"It's nothing. I just curious to something that Jason said and decide to check it out. That's why I bought those books."

Natsu tilted his head, "Jason? That reporter from Weekly Sorcerer? Damn him! What did he say this time? Is he said something bad about me again?" He clenched his fist.

"No, Natsu. He just said that now Fairy Tail had many fans and apparently they love to imagine and write stories about us. You won't believe what they write in their stories. Sometimes they even draw what's on their mind. That book is something that was drawn by them" Lucy sighed.

"What? They write story about us? What did they write? How we destroyed every single place when we went to missions?" Natsu frowned. Then a realization comes through his mind.

Ah.. So that's what this book about. They draw their imagination of what Natsu and Lucy would be doing when they're together. Why would they do that? Not that he complained though. The art in the doujinshi that he just read is great. He felt guilty for reading something indecent about him and his bestfriend. Yet, he can't help to enjoy it. Maybe this is what they called "a guilty pleasure".

"Yeah. They short of ship us together. Well, they practically ship everyone together with everyone though. They even ship Mira with Macao." Lucy grimaced.

Natsu scratched his head. "Ship? What is this thing about ship? I don't understand! I don't like traveling with ship!" He begins feels nauseated just from hearing a mode of transportation.

Lucy facefalmed. "Ship in this context is not a sailing vessel, Natsu. It means they like to pair everyone from Fairy Tail together with everyone. They like to pair you with me, you know?" Lucy smiled. "Don't you think it's stupid? How could they ship me with someone whose head only filled with fights and food?"

Lucy try to cover her embarrassment of owning a smutty doujinshi about them, then said, "They go as far as imagining you and me do some lewd stuff in their stories. How could they even think of that?" Yeah. How could they imagine something that even Lucy didn't dare to? She practically almost gives up on Natsu since he seems so oblivious about romance. She's been sending signals to him, only to found her effort crashed on a wall that is "Natsu's denseness".

"Oh. So that's what it's all about." Natsu try to hide the fact that his heart broke after Lucy state the stupidity of thinking that they would cross their border as nakama. He actually hopes that someday, maybe someday Lucy would think of him as more than a friend. It's always feels like he plays a game of "she loves him, she loves him not" with Lucy. Now she made it as clear as day that it's just plain stupid to think that she's interested in him.

After heard Natsu's indifferent response, Lucy tries to make him jealous. "Do you know, Natsu? They're not only shipping me with you. They also ship me with Gray, Loke, Sting, even Laxus!"

Natsu frowned. He doesn't like the sound of someone paired Lucy with Loke, and worst, with the ice pervert. "Why did they ship you with them? I can't believe they paired you with that ice-brain. You guys are weird. Why would they imagine a weird couple like that?" He pouted.

Did her ears served her well? Did she imagine things? She feels a slight jealousy in his voice. "And why is that, Natsu? I feel that people who ship us together must be the weirdest of all. At least Loke and Gray ever told me that I'm beautiful!" Lucy folded her hands in front of her chest, make her boobs looks more prominent.

"What are you implying? So for you it's okay to be paired with anyone, as long as they think you're beautiful?" Natsu hands on his waist. "And those people are not weird. They saw how I always went out of my God damn way just for you."

Natsu suddenly realized his mistakes. Shit, why did I say that? He wants to say something to cover it, but then he saw Lucy blushed upon hearing his words. Did she actually have a feeling for him?

"Lucy. If you didn't like people shipping you with me, why did all those books that you bought are books about us?" Natsu stared at Lucy with his piercing eyes, waiting for answer.

Now Lucy convinced that she must summon Virgo to dig that hole for her before this conversation started. She doesn't know how to respond to Natsu's question and wish that she could disappear. She knows she can't hide the blush on her cheek.

He doesn't know where he got the courage. Maybe he just caught up in those doujinshi and fanfictions. Natsu pulled her closer then press his lips against hers. She spontaneously slaps him. Lucy feels her heart will explode.

"What do you think you're doing, baka!" She stared at Natsu. He kissed her! He kissed her! Why did he do that? Lucy thought.

"I'm sorry Lucy. Reading it in those stories make it seems like a fun thing to do. I should never do that." Natsu bowed his head.

Lucy feels like she's about to cry. Natsu kissed her because it seems fun. "I hate you! Get out from here! Get out!" Lucy shouted at Natsu while hitting him. She's clearly furious.

Natsu feels hurt. Hey! It doesn't go as what's in those books. After he kissed her, she doesn't kiss him back! She doesn't proceed by saying that she loves him or that she always waits for him to take the first move. She's getting really angry instead. It saddens him. Ugh. What did I do? Now, she's won't forgive me!

"You don't have to be so angry over small stuff like this. I said I'm sorry, okay?" Natsu try to convince Lucy that it was no big deal. Eventhough it's a really big deal for him.

"Small stuff, you said? Small stuff? You took my first kiss, you jerk!" Lucy kicks Natsu. She can't contain her anger.

Natsu tries to dodge her kick. "Hey! This is my first kiss too, you know! Tch. Why do you have to be so sensitive about this? I'm going home!" Natsu said it while jump to her window, preparing to go home. When he takes a look at Lucy for the last time, he saw tears running on her cheeks.

Natsu froze. He immediately approached his blonde bestfriend. "Lucy? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. So please stop crying, okay?"

Lucy didn't say anything. She tried to stop crying. She doesn't want to look foolish, but somehow the tears couldn't stop.

Natsu held her hand, as he always did when she cried. He slowly put his left hand around her shoulder and pulls her head to his chest. "Don't cry, Lucy".

Lucy feels so warm in Natsu's arms. While he normally a rough and insensitive guy, he can be so gentle sometime, particularly when Lucy needs him the most.

Natsu caress Lucy's hair. "You know, Lucy? That stories that our fans wrote is actually true. I really like you, more than as a friend. I'm sorry if this time I crossed the line. I promise I won't do it again. So forgive me and stop crying, alright? I can't eat and sleep well if my nakama hate me, Lucy."

Lucy can't believe what she heard. She hugs Natsu tighter. "You know, Natsu? Those stories are indeed true. I always love you. That charm spells that Bora cast on me broke because I saw a man that would bind my heart. You." She released herself from Natsu's arm and smile at him. Natsu just stared blankly, wide eyed. This time, Lucy put her hands around his neck and kissed him gently. After a while, they stop and stare at each other.

"Then why you slap me when I kiss you just now?" Natsu protested. "That was on reflex! You startled me! Suddenly kissed me like that." Lucy blushed again. Damn. How many times she must blushed in a day?

Natsu's laughing. Lucy can't help but smile and laugh with him. "So you won't slap me if I ask for permission before I kiss you, princess?" Lucy chuckled. She pinches his cheeks then kissed him again.

~fin~

**That's it. I hope you guys like it and looking forward to my next fanfic ^^.**


End file.
